onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Fubuki/Synopsis
History She witnesses her sister being abducted but is saved herself because her powers hadn't manifested yet. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Fubuki is informed by Eyelashes about the report from the investigation in Z-City's ghost town and the destruction wrought by his fight with Kombu Infinity. She refuses to look into it. Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Fubuki, along with Eyelashes and Mountain Ape visit Saitama's apartment to convince him into joining their group. However, the latter's casual refusal urged them to take him down, but it backfired as Eyelashes and Mountain Ape were easily knocked out. She expresses her will to secure her position as Rank 1 in B-Class and attacked Saitama with a psychic barrage, but Saitama is not impressed by her ability. Saitama withstood all of her attacks and even patronizes her about being a hero. Out of desperation, she proceeds to attack Saitama with a box cutter, but was caught up by the impact of Genos' attack on Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. Saitama quickly got between Fubuki and Genos' attack, which injured her slightly. Wondering about Genos' presence, she is more surprised that the S-Class hero actually called himself the disciple of the B-Class Saitama. Genos recognizes her but misinterprets her position as the result of a failed attempt at taking down Saitama, when in actuality she was caught in his attack. Fubuki later observes the fight between Genos and Sonic, noting their incredible speed and bracing herself for Genos' attack. Upon observing Saitama's ability while battling Sonic, she found that Saitama is too strong and not even normal at all. After the incident she revealed that she is the sister of Tatsumaki and has an inferiority complex due to her sister's own power. She decided to form the Blizzard group in order to surpass her sister, who prefers to work as a lone wolf. Although she acknowledges that she can get to upper ranks of A-Class, she reveals her desire not to advance, due to the A-Class heroes being overwhelmingly powerful, such as the Disciples of Atomic Samurai and the gatekeeping Sweet Mask. ]] In a final attempt to persuade Saitama in joining her faction, Fubuki belittled Saitama, saying he won't be able to advance. However, at the entrance of King, her opinion on Saitama changed and since then, she wanted to follow him. She later began hanging out at Saitama's apartment. Monster Raid Arc Fubuki stops Do-S' whip in mid-air, before it is able to hit the Blizzard Group, stating she will release the the heroes of the monster's brainwashing. As the fight continues, Fubuki is struggling against Do-S. All of Fubuki's subordinates have turned into love slaves, but she refuses to harm them. During the fight, Fubuki recalls of Saitama's patronizing, and the thought enrages Fubuki. She launches a wave of telekinesis, stopping all of the love slaves in motion. While Fubuki is struggling to hold off Do-S' love slaves, Do-S' whip eventually manages to hit Fubuki. Do-S then proceeds to hit Fubuki multiple times, which rips apart the back of her dress. Believing that she has Fubuki's mind under her control, Do-S approaches Fubuki and tells the hero about her plans to lure Tatsumaki out. Infuriated, Fubuki sends Do-S flying back. Before Do-S could get a hold of the situation, Fubuki uses Hell Storm, which slightly injures Do-S. As it turns out Fubuki did not succumb the monster's mind control, Do-S changes her plans and decides to kill Fubuki instead of using the hero to lure Tatsumaki out. Fubuki tells the monster that her sister would come anyway. Tatsumaki causes an explosion in the city where Do-S and Fubuki are fighting. When she arrives, she immediately tells Fubuki to go home and that she will handle the rest. Do-S orders her love slaves to attack Tatsumaki as a distraction as she escapes, but Fubuki begs her sister not to harm them. Tatsumaki immobilizes all of the love slaves and tells Fubuki that they will only get in her way and to not call them her allies. She then takes off to find the rest of the monsters. Super Fight Arc Fubuki is one of heroes seen fighting against monsters, when Suiryu is calling for help. Monster Association Arc After recovering from her fight against Do-S, Fubuki visits Saitama's apartment and sees that King and Saitama are playing video games, Bang and Bomb are recovering, and Genos is repairing himself. She informs them about the growing threat of the Monster Association and needs for them to act, but Genos states that they just fought a battle. It is revealed here that Genos, Bang, and King's communicators with the Hero Association have been destroyed due to their fight with the monsters. While Bang, King, Bomb, and Genos stay back to recover (although King says he just has other things to do) Saitama heads out to hunt for Garou and buy some cabbage. Fubuki thinks to herself that getting Saitama to join her group will be harder than she thought. Saitama finished his meal but discovers that he lost his wallet. Fubuki finds him and offers a guaranteed top-5 B-Class rank as long as he obeys Fubuki and giving her 70% of the credit. Instead, Saitama leaves to chase after a dine-and-dasher, leaving Fubuki with the bill by tricking her into eating an extra order of french fries. Saitama eventually returns to his apartment whereupon King, Bang, Bomb and Genos are worried over Saitama's state of mood. Fubuki returns with the cabbage that Saitama left behind and is angry at Saitama for ditching her. Soon afterward, Dr. Kuseno visits in full battle gear expecting Genos to be in danger because of his distress signal. After finding Genos fine, he gifts Saitama with expensive beef. Fubuki then joins Saitama's group for hotpot with the expensive beef, tofu, cabbage, and various other food. Having been called up to the fight against the Monster Association but being called off at the last minute, Fubuki makes her way towards Saitama's apartment, knowing in mind that Tatsumaki was behind the Hero Association's decision not to include her in the line-up, and swears revenge against the Monster Association for humiliation and putting her Blizzard Group into hiatus. After meeting up with Genos, Bang, Bomb, and King, and finding Saitama missing, they decide to head off for the Monster Association, with Genos staying behind to wait for Saitama. Bang, Bomb, and Fubuki are later seen sensing the Monster Association's HQ crumbles caused by Saitama's punch to Overgrown Rover. When Saitama fights Orochi, Fubuki is seen being protected by Bang and Bomb from Orochi's lightning attack. Fubuki senses psychic energy emitted from Gearsper. She initially thought it was outputted by Tatsumaki but realizes it was caused by someone else. Fubuki, Bang, and Bomb later encounter Overgrown Rover. Fubuki shields the group from the monster's energy blast, and they run for cover. She then uses a psychic ability that relieves Bang and Bomb of their joint pain, and they attack Rover. Original Webcomic Monster Association Arc The group then remained trapped under the ruins of the headquarters when Tatsumaki flipped and smashed it to the ground. At first, Fubuki didn't reach the surface, sensing the presence of Tatsumaki's overwhelming usage of power, but after her sister was severely weakened, Fubuki decided to emerge and, after finding out that the leader of the Monster Association was her former friend and assistant Psykos, she decided to take care of her. After tricking Psykos into going all out against her, Fubuki used a special technique to deflect the psychic waves of her enemy. Psykos, despite being significantly stronger in raw power, was soon exhausted of her power and was knocked out by Fubuki. Moments after that victory, Fubuki encountered Awakened Garou, who defeated her in no time and traumatized her with his overwhelming power. Later on, she was found by King and both witnessed the Saitama's victory against Garou; after the fight, Fubuki helped Bang escape from the ruins with her telekinesis. Psychic Sisters Arc After the defeat of the Monster Association, she and Saitama went to the Hero Association's new headquarter's prison for monsters in order to interrogate Psykos, her childhood friend about what she has seen into the future that has made her crazy, but before she could ask the questions, Tatsumaki, which found out that Psykos was still alive and imprisoned there, came in totally furious with the intent to finish the survived monster. Fubuki tried to resist her sister starting a fight with her that hard to cause earthquakes to all the Hero Association new headquarter and smash the jails' walls where various monsters were been kept locked (even though part of the monsters were killed by Fubuki's attacks and the rest were eliminated by Saitama before they could cause troubles). Fubuki attempts to save Psykos from her sister and eventually has to fight with Tatsumaki. Despite Fubuki using all of her strength to stop her sister, it was utterly pointless; at the moment when Tatsumaki was about to make her sister unconscious, Saitama intervened to rescue Fubuki. While Saitama tried to keep Tatsumaki away from endangering Fubuki, the civilians, and Psykos, Fubuki had no choice to disband her group for her and their safeties from her sister's madness. She then rejoined her older sister to end their fight. However, Fubuki did not realize that her former group still follows her to help her in the battle, owing to her debts whether they are still a group or not, since the groups' bonds will never fade away. In fact, her group joined her when she was about to face again Tatsumaki and, after all the members prepared to fight at their top, the fight was stopped due to the still convalescent status of Tatsumaki, who still hadn't recovered from the harsh battles with the Monster Association, and the arrival of Saitama, who returned after being trapped underground by Tatsumaki. Fubuki then, together with her beloved group, prepared to come back to the headquarter and settle the monsters which escaped during her duel with the sister. By the time they reached HQ, however, all the monsters had been obliterated, courtesy prior to Saitama as Fubuki battled her sister when asked by A-Class heroes she and the Blizzard group quickly vacated after securing Psykos. While on their way out Eyelashes comments on why she desires the former in her group, acknowledging his claim Fubuki states she'll be moving up from B to A-Class shocking the Blizzard Group, she also orders them to bolster their powers and move up the rankings as well for the next step. References Category:Character Synopsis